Někdy je dobré být ticho
by Czechia
Summary: "Nemusíš být jako ostatní. Mám tě ráda takového jaký jsi." LithiumShipping a trochu SpecialJewelShipping


Sapphire často navštěvovala Johto kvůli Crystal. Byly spolu dobré kamarádky a někdy Sapphire pomáhala Crystal s její práci. Když přijela znova tak slyšela nějaké hlasy.

„Sapphire! Už jsi tu!" zakřičela ze zadu Crystal. Vedle ní stál Silver.

„Ahoj Crystal a Silvere!?" bylo to pro ní překvapení. Od té chvíle co vysvobodili ostatní dexholdery a porazili team Aqua tak ho měla v oblibě. Nebo by se dalo říci, že ho měla ráda.

„Ahoj…." řekl Silver.

„Eh….. Co tady dělá Silver Crystal?"

„No.. Ehm… No víš my spolu chodíme…" a Crystal se trochu začervenala.

„Aha…." řekla zklamaně Sapphire. Už věděla, že u něj nemá šanci. Měla chuť do něčeho praštit, ale nemohla ukázat svoji zlobu.

„Já s tebou chodím jenom kvůli tomu tvému princi co tě před pár lety políbil na ruku."

„Ticho! To nemusí vědět!"

Sapphire se zasmála „Gold už mi to řekl. Nemohla jsem tomu uvěřit, ale ona to byla pravda co řek." Chtěla říci co se při tom co jí to říkal stalo, ale naštěstí to neřekla. Si pomyslela, že to nikdo nemusí vědět.

„Ok, tak víš co Silvere. Rozejdeme se a bude to všechno jako dřív."

„Beru….. Lepší než dělat návnadu aby tvůj princ žárlil.." řekl Silver

Sapphire se zachechtala potichu a Crystal se trochu rozčílila. Ale všechno to bylo v pořádku. Potom se všichni rozešli. Crystal šla pomoci profesorovi Elmovi a Silver. Ten šel nevím kam. Sapphire si dala procházku a našla park. Byl hezký. Všude na zemi nádherné květiny. Uviděla na lavičce sedět Silvera. Koukal se všude po okolí bez žádného zvuku.

„Silvere!" řekla Sapphire a sedla si vedle Silvera.

„…."

„Ehm… Posloucháš mně! Neignoruj mně!"

„…."

„Haló!? Žiješ?" Sapphire přiblížila svůj obličej ke Silverovímu. Podíval se jí přímo do očí bez žádného zvuku. Po chvilce Sapphire štípla Silvera. Štípla ho dost silně. Potom rychle utekla.

„Sapphire! Stůj!" řval za Sapphire Silver. Ona se jenom smála a nic neříkala. Potom ji Silver dohnal a chytil ji za obě ruce. Sklonil se trochu k ní blízko k obličeji. Doběhli až ke krásnému romantickému jezírku. Sapphire se bála co jí udělá.

„Už mně NIKDY neštípej!" Silver ji pustil a koukl se na jezírko.

„To je… nádhera…." řekla Sapphire. Silver přikývl. Sapphire si sedla na trávu a koukala se na západ slunce. Silver stál vedle ní. Foukal jim trochu vítr do vlasů. Silver se koukl na Sapphire. Koukal se jak její vlasy létají ve větru.

„Víš ty co Silvere? Strašně mně bavilo jak jsi mně honil. Mohl by jsi být víc veselejší. Mně by se to líbilo." Silver se začervenal po jejím komentářem.

„Ale buď jaký jsi. Jsi aspoň originál. To se mi líbí ještě víc." Se na něj usmála a on se červenal skoro jako jeho barva vlasů. Potom si sedl vedle ní.

' _Je hezká. Ale moc hyperaktivní. Nikdy jsem netušil, že má i stránku hodnou, milou, upřímnou a laskavou.'_ si říkal Silver ve své hlavě.

„Co si tady vůbec dělal Silvere?"

„No… Eh…. Víš no…."

„Nevíš co říct.. Žejo."

„No.. Jo." řekl nazpátek. Potom si všimnul kytky vedle sebe. Byla to kytka s modrými květy. Potom se kouknul na Sapphire a sundal jí její šátek z hlavy. Potom jí rozpustil její culík. Sapphire byla v šoku a nevěděla co se děje. Silver utrhl tu kytku a dal ji Sapphire do vlasů. Ona se trochu začervenala, ale Silver si toho nevšiml.

„Eh… D-děkuji Silvere…" řekla s roztřepaným hlasem.

„Ale proč jsi mi to dal do vlasů?"

„No… Ehm.. Já…" a začervenal se.

„Silvere" řekla potichu Sapphire s pohledem do jeho očí. Silver cítil něco jako by ho to hřálo na prstech. Sapphire mu chytila jeho prsty a držela je a Silver zase naopak. Silver se trochu začervenal.

„Já… Já tě mám r-ráda…." řekla potichu.

„M-mám tě ráda už nějakou dobu a chci vědět, jestli si někdy cítil to sa-" nedořekla to. Cítila totiž jeho hřejivé rty. Dotýkaly se jejích rtů. Oba dva dýchali hodně a jejich srdce bušila. Sapphire zašeptala jeho jméno. Silver zavřel oči a Sapphire hned také. Silver nachvilku zaváhal. Jejich rty do sebe narazily. Silver chytil Sapphire kolem pasu a Sapphire chytila Silvera kolem krku. Po pár vteřinách Sapphire trochu zatáhla Silvera dolů, aby si lehli. Silver se tomu podřídil a sklonil se s ní pomalu dolů. Sapphire ležela na zemi s rukama kolem Silverovýho krku a Silver byl nad ní s rukama opřené o zem. Po chvilce přestali. Sapphire se červenala hodně a popadala svůj dech. Silver také popadal svůj dech ale zas tak se nečervenal.

„Já….. Já tě mám rád taky…. A vždycky měl…." řekl. Sapphire se začervenala ještě víc než před tím.

„Ale já tě miluju víc!" dodala Sapphire.

„Já tebe nejvíc…" dodal na oplátku Silver a políbil ji znovu.

* * *

Docela krátký příběh. Nevadí. Prosím nechte „Review."


End file.
